Please Don't Take my Sunshine Away
by glimmergirlhg1
Summary: This is Peeta's time with the Capital while he was being tortured. How long will it take before he breaks? This is my first fanfiction. Some of it may sound disturbing or weird.
1. 1 Stay Strong

_Katniss is fine. The Capital can't have her. She's fine. They made a deal with you remember? Before the Quell, they told you that they wouldn't hurt her if they could have you. She's fine. I overheard them say she was in 13._

I have to remind myself of this every day. Even when I hear her screaming nearby. Johanna yells from the other cell that it can't be her. It has to be an altered sound, like in the arena with the jabberjays. Johanna says if they really had her, they would beat her infront of me. She also says it's just altered recordings of her they got from the arena. But it's hard to believe when I hear her voice. It's filled with so much pain. I can't stand it. She cries for me to make it stop. She says that I have to tell them what I know. But I don't, and it kills me.

I keep telling them I don't know anything. I don't know anything about the rebellion. I don't know the rebels plans. The Capital won't believe me.

Katniss's screaming stops.

_She's dead. They killed her._ I think.

The door to my cell opens. In the door stands a guard.

"Get up Lover Boy." He hisses. He walks over and kicks me in the side.

I remove my hands from my ears and stand up. The guard pushes me infront of him and kicks me in the back. I stagger forward and begin walking. He turns me to the left. I stare down at my feet as we walk down the hall. I can smell blood. I see the slatters on the floor as I walk. I can hear Johanna screaming and the splashing of water. I have no idea what they are going to do to me today.

The guard pushes me into a room. I look at the wall with the array of tools, whipped clean and ready to be douched with my blood. There is a table in the middle of the room with straps over it. They are ready to tye down my body so I can't avoid the weapons.

He pushes me onto the table and begins tying me down. I don't fight back, or squearm. I'm too weak. I haven't eaten for four days, and it was a stale peace of bread.

He puts on black rubber gloves, I hear the snapping sound they make as he pulls on them and let them snap into place. I watch him study the tools on the wall. He picks up one every few minutes and stares at it. He turns them around in his hand, closing one eye and staring at it like he can see throw it. He settles for a tool that looks like a bottle opener.

He walks to the side of the bed. He holds it to my knee cap and looks at me. He smiles that smirk the Careers do before they are about to deliver a deadly blow. He pushes the tip into my knee and begins to twist it in. I scream as I watch it spin deeper and deeper in. Once it is all the way in, he starts to twist it out.

"Please! Please stop!" I cry, "I don't know anything!"

Tears are streaming down my face. I think of Katniss. I think of my family. I have to get back to them.

"We know you do. Johanna does, so why wouldn't you?" he ask.

"I don't know anything! I don't know what she knows! I was just thrown in there without a clue!" I sob. I'm trembling.

"Fine." he hisses. He unstraps the straps over my false leg. He begins spining the nob around. I hear a click and my leg is no longer on, "Then you can't have this."

He throws it across the room. I hear it crack as it hits the ground.

"How am I going to walk back?" I ask, holding back my tears. I see the smirk back on his face.

"Crawl." He demands while unstrapping me. He pushes me off the table onto the floor. My knee is in tremendous pain. I can hear it pop as I get on my hands and knees.

I despratly try to crawl with only one leg. I can't and begin wiggling around on my stomach. I use my leg to push me forward. I use my elbows to pull forward. He yells faster and I begin scrambling around.

_Do it for Katniss. For the baby._ I think.

I finally pull myself into my cell. I go limp in the middle of the floor. I see the smushed blood leading towards me.

"Whimp." I hear him whisper. He slames the door shut and I hear the keys jingling as it locks the door.

_This is were I die._ I say in my mind.

My eyes flutter closed and the world is black.


	2. Tracker Jacker

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. I only know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. _

Katniss is my sunshine. They can't take her away from me. I will not break. I will stay strong for her. I will not go mad. I know she will try to save me soon. I just have to hang in there. Just a little bit longer, and I'll be fine. I'll have her wrapped in my arms safely. And no one will ever be able to take her away from me. She is mine.

I sit in a ball, facing the corner. I wrap my arms around my leg, my false one has still not been returned. I try to block out the sound of Johanna's screams and the zapping sound I keep hearing. I try not to think about what they are doing to her in there.

I hear the door slide open. Not wanting to face the pain, I don't turn around. Whoever it is I don't want to know. I don't want to see the tools meant to cause me so much pain.

The guard who comes in grabs a fist full of hair and drags me off. I clutch the hands of the person in attempt to keep myself from suffering too much. It doesn't offer much relief though.

I am being dragged into a different room. This room is completely white. The bed is surrounded by nettles. The bed faces a screen. I know this can't be good.

The guard pulls me up on to the bed. He does it with ease, even though I am taller than him by at least six inches. I must have lost a lot of weight.

He begins strapping me on to the table. I don't fight back again.

The guard leaves the room. I'm left alone. I stare up at the screen, waiting for something to flicker on to torture me. But instead, throw a secret door I didn't notice, President Snow and a strong-looking assistance enter.

"Hello Peeta," Snow says, "I think you know why I'm here."

He comes close to my face. I wrinkle my nose at the horrible smell from his breath.

"I'm not happy with your performance lately," he says, "I need you to tell me what you know."

I stare deep into those snake-like eyes, "I said it once and I'll say it again: I don't know anything."

He shakes his head slowly, "Peeta, I know you have to know something."

I groan and lean my head back. I snap it forward again. Why won't he just believe me? I just want to die right there. I want this to be over. They haven't fed me in what I think has been over a week.

"You see this Peeta?" ask Snow, "It's Tracker Jacker venom."

I look up at the needles filled with clear yellow liquid. How are they going to use this?

Snow reads my mind, "You'll see in a minute."

The screen flickers on. It's Katniss in the woods. A needle jabs into me and releases the venom into my veins. Katniss is talking to Gale about how she never loved me. How the way she acted in the arena was completely fake.

_No, this is fake. It's the vinum talking._ I think.

What if it isn't. With tracker jacker venom you can't tell. In the first arena when I got stung, I thought my family was in the arena. I saw them dancing around. Then I thought I saw Cato going after Katniss and told her to run. I never asked Katniss if she saw that too, no one likes talking about the arena.

On the screen I begin seeing dots. Orange dots, dancing around the screen. Then I see my brother, Timothy, standing behind Snow.

"She never loved you, Peeta," Snow says coldly, "You and her were only an act."

I try to remember those times she had me stay with her. She may love Gale, but she has to at least care about me. Right?

_Stay together. Even if Katniss doesn't care, you have your family._

"Let me go! I don't know anything!" I yell. There are tears in my eyes.

My brother mouths the words "think." He turns and walks out the door.

"Oh, Peeta," Snow laughs, "We're not after information, we're trying to break you."

Break me? What are they going to do with me then? I won't be able to help them. I'll just be dead. I lifeless body. I'll be trapped in my own body. Then I won't be any use to President Snow.

"Never." I whisper. My eyes are looked on his.

He inches close to my face. The smell is terrible. I feel like I may vomit in his face, if I had anything to vomit.

Then he whispers with those red puffy lips, "I think we will. We have ways of making you break."


	3. Losing It

I've been on "treatment" for two weeks. Everyday I have to go in there. It's terrible. Everyday I am strapped down as they play those tapes. Is Katniss safe? Yes, I know she is. Why would I even think that? Or is she bad? I don't even know. The treatment is starting to change me. I still know what's going on, but slowly, I'm having a harder time understanding that.

I just sit on the small bed, hugging my knees. I feel my eye twitching from that punch I got from the guard. Lesson learned, don't try to run. My stomach makes a loud growling noise and the cramps at starting to make it hard to move. All day all I do is still around curled up, conflicting with myself. All I want is to get out of here. I want to know for sure that everyone is safe. Or do I? Do I want Katniss dead? No! No I don't.

A voice rips throw the halls. It is very faint and echoes around the cold, decaying walls. It takes me a minute to recognize the voice. It's Katniss. They're hurting her again. Or playing tricks on me. I don't know.

"Help Peeta! It hurts!" she wails.

A small smile begins creeping on my face at the sound of her pain. I quickly slap myself for that. No! I love Katniss. I have to get to her. I have to get her out of this. She's in pain, she's scared.

"It's not her Peeta!" Johanna yells. It's become a habit for her. Maybe it helps her stay strong thinking she isn't the weakest here. I guess it just keeps her strong, keeps her sane.

Snow appears suddenly at the bars of the cell. He has his signature evil smirk on his face. As if he is pleased with something I have done.

"I can see the treatment is starting to work," he says, "Looks like we can break the famous Peeta Mellark."

I give him an evil stare. All he does is just smile at me like I'm a fine piece of art work he just created. I won't be that. Or will I? Am I caving in? Will I become his monster, his slave?

"Soon, you'll be on our side Peeta. Just wait." He says, slowly walking away. Even when he is out of sight, I can still hear his footsteps echoing down the hallway for another minute.

I clutch my ears and seal my eyes shut once again, trying to put myself back together with no success.


	4. Punishments

Peeta was sucked into the dark world of hatred. The venom finally got to him. It's worked so effectively, he doesn't even remember a world when he loved Katniss. All he can think about is how much he would love to kill her. What he would give to watch her servile up and die like the witch she is. It's her fault the district burned down. It's her fault his family is dead. Peeta hates her.

But there are times when he's back to himself, fighting against the evil. It's only for seconds at a time. And it's those times Peeta is most uncomfortable. His real self, and his new self, don't remember anything the other sees. Like when Peeta went back, he punched a guard as they were walking down the hall. He went back as the guard punched him back, which infuriated him. It caused this whole fight. Peeta believed the guard punched him out of no where.

But as the days drag on, he goes to his old self less and less. And this brings a smile to Snow's face when he goes and checks on Peeta.

"So Peeta, how are things?" Snow says. His voice is full of poison. But it doesn't scare Peeta now as it once did.

"Shit. When are you going to let me out?" Peeta questions, stands up. He walks to the bars that protect Snow. He straights himself up, making him seem so much taller. He towers over Snow, who just laughs.

"You don't scare me," Snow says, "Now come with me, we're going to watch your interview from last night. And you're going to tell me all the things you did wrong." He hisses.

A guard opens the door and gets a tight grip on Peeta's arm. It's uncomfortable, but Peeta doesn't show it. They walk down the hall, President Snow leading the way. Peeta hates Snow, but not as much as Katniss. Katniss put him through this. If it wasn't for her, he would have been saved and wouldn't be so hungry. Peeta's starving. The last thing they fed him was a stale loaf of bread, which triggered the old Peeta to come back. But this one was much longer than the usual.

They bring Peeta into a room. It's cold and drafty. Blotches of blood scatter around the floor. Peeta knows it was from torture. They chain him up again a wall by is arms. They are low to the ground so he has to kneel. His knees become covered with blood. A television across from him flickers on. A frozen image of himself is up there. He looks distressed, like he's fighting something within.

"Remember last night?" Snow asks, holding a remote.

"No." Peeta growls. And he doesn't. It was old Peeta last night. He's the one who was at the interview.

"Oh. Maybe this will ring a bell." Snow says. He turns to the screen and presses play.

_"-All dead by morning!" _Peeta says. Then snow presses the stop button. The image freezes. Peeta looks into his eyes on the screen. There is rebellion in his eyes.

"I didn't like that Peeta. You warned them. They are probably so deep down in 13, nothing will come to them. But we're still attaching. We're going to destroy anything we can," Snow says. He turns around and faces Peeta, "Now you have to pay."

Snow jesters for one of the guards to come closer. He carries a wooden club in his hands. Hit pats it on his hand to intimidate Peeta. He walks over slowly, making things more intense. Then when he's within hitting range, he lifts the club and hits Peeta with one swift movement. He hits him over and over again. Peeta screams the whole time, even though no one who hears him cares.

They leave him there. After the beating, they just leave him there. He lays in a pool of his own blood, unable to go unconscious. They gave him a shoot to keep that from happening so he could suffer every moment. He has no way to escape the pain.

* * *

**Hey! I just wanted to explain why I changed which perspective the story is from. Since Peeta is no longer "himself" I changed it so it seems like he's gone completely mad and can't think of anything else but revenge and death. There will be more first person from Peeta, but only bits and pieces. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	5. Waiting

_Flashback_

_"You are going to read everything off that script how it is. If you don't your in big trouble."_

_"Okay, okay. You don't have to push."_

_"Just get up there and make it convincing."_

While old Peeta isn't in control he just relives his last memory. He can't tell that it's going over and over again. To him, it's normal. It's his life. He doesn't know what his body is really doing. He's trapped in his mind.

He doesn't know his body is lying lifeless on the floor from the beating.

They have never beaten him before. Maybe it was because if he was up there with scars, the rebels would come before Peeta was taken over. And Snow doesn't want that. He wanted Peeta to be completely gone before the saved him. That's why they had the interview. He knew Peeta would go completely soon after the interview. And the blood on the tiles wasn't even Peeta's. They just dragged Peeta off stage, squirted some fake blood on the ground, and played a sound effect.

But they didn't expect Peeta to warn them. That wasn't part of the plan. That's why they had to punish him.

So that's why he is laying there in a pool of blood. He has been there for about 24 hours. His shirt was glued to his back from dried blood. And it stings. His right eye is swollen shut. He can't even more from pain. He tried that. He just winced and his head fell back down again.

Snow stood out side the door were Peeta was.

"Are you sure they are coming from them now?" Snow asked the guard. The guard nodded. Snow smirked. The plan was working. They have no idea about Peeta's condition. They have no idea that as soon as Katniss goes to see him, he will kill her. Snow knows she will go to him. Part of her loves him, even if she doesn't know it herself.

"Get him cleaned up, but make sure he still looks a little banged up. I want him strong enough to attack, but to look weak." Snow says, walking off.

The guard goes into the room and collects the injured Peeta. He unlocks the chains on Peeta's hands. He takes them off, but not gently. It makes Peeta wince. And then Peeta almost screams when he is picked up. The guard is so ruff. It hurts so bad. He might as well be beating him. The whole way there, he feels every movement the guard makes as he is carried off.

The guard lays him on a cot. The guard leaves him there for the doctors to take care of. In only a few second they come in to take care of Peeta. A whole team of six people.

The cut off his shirt and hose him down gently. It feels so good to Peeta, he lets out a sigh of relief. Even though he is the bad one, he is so weak, he won't rebel. And it's Katniss hates. Not the doctors who are helping him.

After they clean him of blood, they give him pain killers. They are only temporary. By the time the rebels get him, he'll be in pain again. Just as much as he was before. Maybe a little less if he's lucky. Once the pain killers are in effect, they begin caring for his eye. They give it a little cream that brings down the swelling. The color is still there though, and it wouldn't make it hurt any less after the pain killers wear off.

Once he's cleaned up, they give him some new clothes. They are beat up and look dirty, just for effect. They carry Peeta off and put him back in his cell to lay there on his beat up bed. Waiting for the rebels to come.


	6. ANNOCMENT (not a real chap)

**Hey everyone! I need your opinion. This story is about Peeta's time at the Capital being tortured. As you guys know, I last left off with the rebels on their way to go save Peeta. Once they get him, the story is kind of over. SO I wanted to know if I should do some of Peeta's time in 13. What do you guys think?**

**PS I am doing a sixth chapter anyway about the rebels getting Peeta. I just wanted to know if I should continue anyway**


End file.
